The Girl and the Deceitful One
The children gather around the girl in a little alley beside the square. The Caretakers know what is happening, but do not care. They never do anything to help the poor girl. Do not allow the name to fool you, for the Caretakers do not do as their title suggests. It is felt, as a general rule in Village Morint societies, that the children should mostly learn to fend for themselves; the Caretakers are simply there to the children to be lead to their demises. Despite the fact that this is against the original Morint rules, they, like all others, follow this rather delinquent-esque path. Anyway, as they close in upon the girl, they hear her Caretaker call her, “Mirelda!” The children look at Mirelda, and sneer, “You’re off this time mix-breed,” and they run off. Mirelda continues to cry, as her Caretaker approaches. He places a hand upon her shoulder, and says, “Mirelda, was it them again?” Mirelda sniffles and nods, “Yes, Orien. Mickel, Trintsha, Lorenha, and Yinreel. Why must they torment me this way? Am I so different?” Orien hugs her, “Mirelda, you are very different from those snivelling bra- ahem, children. They torment you out of fear. You have the qualities of both of your parent species, and are quite powerful, because of this. Be happy about this, not sad. Do not cry.” The girl nods, and returns the hug, “May we go back to the Living Place now, please? I am in need of rest.” “Of course, Mire’” She smiles and they leave for home. The next day Mirelda leaves for Child’s Work. She wears a pretty carmine red ribbon in her braided, honey blonde and dark brown highlighted hair. Her dress being a midcalf-length forest and emerald green dress, and wearing shoes of carmine red and forest green dyed deer-skin. She walks calmly to the Learning Grounds, to find everyone except for Arishana, the Dark One of the school, very upset. She inquires what is wrong, only to find that the children who harmed her were all found dead in the fountain in the Square. The cause of their deaths was not told to her. Everyone looked at her accusingly, until Arishana stepped forward, and spoke in her smooth, condescending, deep, compelling voice, “Do you idiotic imbeciles honestly believe that little won’t-break-a-plate Mirelda with her girly attire, and sweet please-like-me-and-don’t-hurt-me attitude murdered four Elven children in cold blood? Ha. You’re all more primitive-minded than I first assumed.” The teachers and children’s’ expressions varied from ashamed, to frightened, to shocked. Some quietly apologized. “Um, t-thank you, A-arishana…I-I think…,” spoke Mirelda. “Yeah, yeah. You’re welcome, I guess,” said Arishana arrogantly, “Just don’t think it’ll happen again. Got it? Stand up for yourself once in a while so I don’t have to be nice.” Mirelda nodded as Arishana walked away. Teaching Master Mirastel then spoke, “The Great Council will find out who committed the crime I am sure. Now get to your Base Rooms before you’re put in the chambers.” The children hurried to their Rooms, and class began. The day went by quite slowly in Mirelda’s opinion. She went through Potions, Biology, Anatomy of The Species, Health Magic, Fighting Skills, as well as her Fey classes. She went through Lunch, Tea, and Practices. By the end of the day, she could not think. When she got home she ate her dinner, and began to paint. When she finished she slept, until the next day began. It was Erestin Day, so she had worship, and had no school. Orien never went to worship, so she went alone. After worship, she went to play on the bridge and pretend she was playing on the ground. She wondered what it felt like. It is not that she isn’t allowed on the ground, she just knows that she wouldn’t be up in the right amount of time to continue her schedule punctually. A few friends of the deceased children walk over to her and begin messing with her, the next day, they were found dead. This continued for a while, and Mirelda began to become afraid. Many people she knew started dying as well. She did not know what was happening. People blamed her for it. She began to think she, herself, would be killed, if not by the murderer, then by the people. She made a plan to run away. Her being, Elven and Fay, she might be able to stay with the Fairies. However, soon the people learned of her plan, and decided that if she left, she might come back again. She could bring death back with her! They decided they needed to kill the girl. So, the people caught her in the middle of the night. They led her to the gallows, and were about to let her hang. Just before the door swung open, there was a strong wind. The Elven ones cowered, and when the wind let up and Mirelda’s eyes could reopen, she did open her eyes…to find the people lying in pools of their blood, and Orien crouching with his sharp fangs bared for all to see. Category:Beings